


Two

by koi_choshi



Category: AKB48
Genre: Angst, F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koi_choshi/pseuds/koi_choshi
Summary: She dreaded the day that she will be miles away from her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it is really wrong to write this but the song is so beautiful and the lyrics scream “Saeyaka!” in my mind.
> 
> (Based from the lyrics of Ohno Satoshi's "Two")

Sayaka and Sae were sitting inside the taxi silently. They were on the way home. The next day, in a few hours, Sae would leave. They dreaded each minute that passed. The older girl was close to tears but she didn't dare shed one. She was a bit satisfied with the heavy traffic; each minute that they wasted was each minute that they spent with each other. The rain was pouring heavily that they couldn’t see anything outside. 

Sae looked at her partner and gave a soft smile and a soft squeeze on her hand. The rain droplets produced beautiful patterns on Sayaka’s soft skin. “Are you okay?” she asked.

Sayaka was just silent. She was afraid that if she speaks, she would start crying. She gave a smile and nodded. She wanted to look at Sae’s face for as long as possible, drowning in her image, remembering her silhouette. The two were silent, only the sound of the rain and the soft, sad melody on the radio broke it.

 

__“My reflection overlaps in the car window with you who are smiling beside me_ _

__You’re this close to my side and yet I cannot touch you_ _

__The melody that plays from the stereo now is just sad to me_ _

__I wish I could make you only mine”_ _

 

Sayaka wanted to be selfish. She wanted to just hold Sae, to stop her from leaving, but she knew she couldn’t do that. She wished for bad things to happen just for Sae not to leave. Her heart was breaking silently. She wanted to stay with her beloved forever.

“Sayaka…” Sae’s soft voice broke through the older one’s cloud of thoughts. “Sayaka, please talk to me…”

She didn’t speak. However, she childishly placed her head on Sae’s shoulder and entwined her fingers around her partner. It was a silent act but it was powerful. The younger one clearly understood her. She adjusted herself to make both of them comfortable. She didn’t care about the time; she was thankful that the traffic wasn’t moving. If they could both stay forever in that backseat. Sae looked outside. People were running around under the rain.

“Sae…” she heard Sayaka’s faint whisper. She looked at her love, and felt very awful at the sight. The older girl had removed all of her defenses, lying there on Sae’s arms, her eyes glistening with tears that threatened to fall. She looked so weak, very different from the Sayaka who gave her the encouraging messages, the Sayaka who approved of her plans.

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t speak…” She pleaded in a broken whisper. Sae obliged, putting her arm around her partner. It was a cold night. She wanted to feel Sayaka’s warmth, something that she would not feel when she goes away. They stayed motionless as the vehicle moved by some inches, passing some shops and changing the light that hit the glass window.

 

__“For just a little bit longer_ _ __

__Don’t say anything, follow me_ _

__My heart is crying that it wants to take you away with me_ _

__I need you,_ _ __I need you,_ _ __I need you_ _

__Even if tonight is the first and last time”_ _

 

Sae looked at the face that was inches away from her. Sayaka looked weak, like a person who was dying. Probably she was exhausted pretending in front of the world. With Sae she could stop acting and be herself. That was what she was feeling at that moment. She felt as if a part of her would be taken away.

Sae’s lips slowly descended to give a soft kiss, to give some breath of life to Sayaka. The older girl was a bit surprised, gasping in the act, and letting Sae go deeper. Both of them did not care about anything anymore. Even the sound of the rain falling on the roof of the car was muted as they passionately felt each other’s lips.

 

__“Our destiny is something that no one can break_ _

__Don’t cry with those eyes because I’ll hold you close_ _

__I love you_ _ __I love you_ _ __I love you_ _

__At the very least, I pray that tonight will last forever”_ _

 

The taxi left the two of them standing under the rain. Sae looked worried as Sayaka was as motionless as a statue. She grabbed her partner’s hand to take her inside the house.

“Please stay with me…” Sayaka pleaded. Even under the rain, it was obvious that she was crying. “Please…”

Sae could only smile bitterly. It was a sad thing, making the sweetest person in her life cry. But they both knew that their distance wouldn’t change anything. They knew that no one would break the two of them.

“I’ll always stay with you,” she replied. It was her turn to be surprised when Sayaka pulled her body close and claimed her lips. She gave her a message that couldn’t be expressed by words.

Sae felt shivers down her spine as she was pulled closer and closer, taking in the message that spread through her body like fire. She shared her own message, their unspoken words of love colliding with each other and sending them in a world that only the two of them shared.

 

__“Even if I hide the words I want to tell you_ _

__My love would overflow so much that it would make you shiver…”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 27 October 2012


End file.
